la hija perdida jejeje
by zeriol-female
Summary: que seria si goku y milk hubieran tenido otra hijo aparte de gohan y goten...y ke sea mujer!
1. la tortura de milk

Holaaa... que tal como estan este seria la segunda parte de mi fic..^^ lo siento mucho por como escribi a lo rapido hay cosas que no se entienden ^//O disculpen.. bueno aquí va la segunda parte ....jejeje por favor no me gritan si escribo mal...  
  
CAPITULO 2: pero que pasa acá...o.O??  
  
.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH A QUE HORA VIENE LA AMBULANCIA NO AGUANTO MAS.......!!!!!!!!- milk ya empezaba a preocupar...pero bueno que se iba hacer...o.O??  
  
Bulma preocupadasa....o-o!!!! El bebe trunks llorando y tirado por ahí....hasta que ALFIN escucharon la BENDITA ( deberia decir otra cosa)...=P ambulancia..ufff......se escucho un alivio de bulma .PERO UN GRITO IMPRESIONATE..DE MILK.....  
  
Hasta que por fin llegaron ..mi amiga esta muy mal apurense!!!!- bulma mas desesperada ahora!!-----  
  
MALDITOS SABEN CUANTO SE HAN DEMORADO...YA ME ESTOY MUERIENDO Y USTEDES COMO SI NADA!!!!! AHHHHHH COMO NO ESTOY BIEN PARA MANDARLOS A LA..M%&/%/(/ - si pues milk se aloco ahora imagínense como hubiera sido su primer parto!! Noooooooo que pobre de goku!!!!! @___@ ya me estoy traumando....  
  
YA MILK ¡!!!!!! TRANQUILA QUIERES....!!!!! si a bulma ya le desepero los gritos de milk bueno a quien no...  
  
Mientras que justo cuando se iban venia gohan con un discman escuchando EMINEN....la del without me..jejeje y con unos collares en el pecho que se podria haber puesto una basiníca......jajaja nadie sabe de donde lo saco, solo lo saco....  
  
HOLA BULMA DONDE ESTA MI MAMA!!!!- gohan estaba preocupado....  
  
No te preocupes esta en la ambulancia ..yo te llame para que ya no te preocuparas....y....que eso que llevas puesto en el pecho ..hijito?? - decia bulma algo curiosiada  
  
AHHHHH NO, NO ES NADA ES ,,, ( y en un segundo se los quito claro pues la velocidad. De los sayas..no se compara con nadie..y BLABLABLA...)...que bueno que mi mama esta bien.-  
  
Si ya pero estaba gritando como loca...es mas y..o est......- iba a decir algo bulma hasta que un grito enorme la dejo inconciente....  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHIODOIHAALDKDJAK AHHHHHH...QUE ME KIERES HACER DESGRACIADOO.....- milk ya no sabia ni lo que decia solo gritaba...como...o! ya no tengo palabra para decir como estaba...^_^!  
  
Pero que rayoss!!!!! .....- bulma estaba viendo  
  
O.O!...._- si gohan taba mas traumado que la cara de su profe.....  
  
Un doctor .se acerco..corriendo.--- POR DIOS CALMEN A ESA MUJER YA ESTA LOCA... NO KIERE NADA KIEN ES SU FAMILIAR....  
  
O.O!- gohan taba en trance...(no, que no me llamen) decía gohan...en su trance..  
  
NIÑO, NIÑO DISCULPA... ESTA UD BIEN...-el doc le decía...  
  
.__.! - bulma estab con unas gotas y con puntitos en su cara...- eh...bueno,, este yo lo acompaño señor..  
  
bueno vamos....- dijo  
  
y gohan que seguía paralizado...oh..pobrecito...AHHHHHHHHUIDEFE YA PUES DÉJEME......AHHH- MILK pobre milk  
  
ya tranquila si? ..milk...mira soy bulma por favor tranquila...si?- bulma ya taba con ganas de no gritar...  
  
esta bien uhhhhh....- decía milk mucho mas tranquila....si hasta que por fin domaron al toro...jeje si estoy que digo unos refranes de mala muerte....  
  
asi que se fueron a la ambulancia...y gohan estaba solo en la montaña...y además paralizado..o.O!  
  
pasaron unas cuentas horas....y milk estaba en la sala de parto.....si seguía gritando como loca ya que esta vez tenia que hacer lo posible.. .si...U__U ; bulma estaba fuera..algo nerviosa...y tambien estaban los demas guerreros con ecepción de vegeta que ni le importaba ..jejeje nunca cambia...  
  
HAY ESE VEGETA QUE TONTERÍAS ESTARA HACIENDO SEGURO ESTA EN SU ()$%$/()& CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD...!-bulma histerica mientras que el pequeño trunks estaba jalándole el cabello.,..a..su pobre cabello- pequeño no me jales el cabello-..( la verdad es que si compararas que te jale el cabello de un pequeño bebe normal si no te dolería mucho..pero trunks nooo!! Es que te arrancaría..el cabello de un solo jalón..y pues lo hizo .__. ^__^! )...LE ARRANCO EL CABELLO DE BULMA ..bueno prácticamente no era su cabello.... era UNA PELUCA!!!! XDDDDDDD.....-AHHHHHHHHH MI CABELLOOOOOO decía bulma tratando de aparentar...) ..  
  
Jaja bien que es una peluca XDDDDD....- decia krillin  
  
Es que mi cabello estaba horrible y tenia que arreglarlo..y....y tambien...- decía bulma muy nerviosa..jeje- si como no, todo decian..-  
  
En la sala de parto...  
  
AHHHHUHUHUHUHAHAHAUAHUAHUAUAU..-milk ya no aguantaba  
  
Descuide señora ya sale..ahhhhh.-la enfermera lo mas tranquila...si pues ya experimentada..  
  
Ahuahuahuahu!!!!!!!!.--- EMPEZABA A GRITAR UNA PEQUEÑA COSA AMORFA...QUE UN BEBE!! ^__^U un pequeño y lindo bebe  
  
Ahh...-decia milk mas tranquila....  
  
Señora es un NIÑO!!!...y muy lindo...-decia la enfermera...muy feliz al respecto  
  
Ah si?? No puedo creerlo...^_^ tengo otro bebe..-ah..que lindo...-__-U eh..bueno eso decia milk...  
  
Pero extrañamente...AHHHHHHHHHHURGIGHFGBKLJHB SEÑORAAAAAAAAAA,,,.......DIHWIOAHHHHHHHHHOEI..ME DUELE DENUEVO!! -uyuyuyuy...... -dijo milk como loca  
  
Que!...- todos los docs al unísono.....  
  
SI! ES LO QUE LE ACABA AHHH...ME DUELE HAGAN ALGO CARAJO!! -uy un!! -uy un poco explicito....disculpen...O//o ...milk estaba moviéndose como esquizofrenica..jajajaja......  
  
Todos a fuera escucharon a!!- pero se supone que ya termino el parto o.O??- AL MENOS QUE SEA!!!! @___@!- todos se miraron extrañados.....hasta que de la nada vino gohan uf....por fin vino....  
  
DONDE ESTA MI MAMA!!???- decia gohan..  
  
Note preocupes esta en la sala de parto .- decia una enfermera bondadosa......  
  
Ah....ya...-gohan mas alviado...  
  
Eh..gohan ..-el maestro Roshi le decía  
  
Que , que pasa maestro....-  
  
Mira gohan....ya no serán dos pajas sino tres....tres pajas se unirán al pajar.... - deica ROSHI si con otro refrán! Ayayaayyy.... @___@  
  
QUE!!!....- todos dijieron nadie entendió nada de lo que dijo ...jejeje tenían que ser ellos `pues........u__u!..=P  
  
GRR-......!! ROSHI ..PORQUE NO LE DICES QUE YA NO VAN A SER DOS MALDITOS HIJOS....SI NO TRES!!!!!!!!.....GRRRR! DI TUS ESTUPIDOS REFRANES EN OTRA PARTE.......- dijo piccoro que de la nada había venido.....  
  
Piccoro!!!........y tu que haces acá.......-decía yamcha- extrañado.......  
  
No se , yo solo aparecí...acá....- piccoro tambien taba algo extrañado....  
  
@_____@......¡.__.!....- si pobre gohan de nuevo taba paralizado...ahhhhhh(suspiros) de tristeza..jejeje no es que me guste.. @___@  
  
AHHHHHHHIODFEHFHAHHHHHHHHHHHME DUELE CUANTO MAS MAHHHHHHHHHHMAAAA!!!!!......- milk estaba que ya no aguantaba mas...(que miedo lo del parto oe!)  
  
Señora tranquila vamos respire hondo...ya falta poco...resista por favor...- decia la enfermera con el doc.....  
  
AHHHH...MALDITO GOKU....PORQUE NO ESTAS ACAAA!!!!!!!!:..........-  
  
Ya falta muy poco POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!.....-  
  
Auhuahuhauhuhauhauhau........y mas ahuauhauauau!....- se escuchaba una pequeña voz gritona.......si otra voz.....  
  
Señora , que felicidad tiene otro hijo....- decía la enfermera.......  
  
-__-....otro hijo...ne!.........-decia milk...ya muy cansada.......- otro criter a quien aguantar....bua!.....-  
  
señora pero.... es una NIÑA!!!!!...........-decía el doctor......que! una chuky......no puede ser.....O__O!  
  
Que! Ah....o__O una niña ...haber quiero verla..... decía milk extrañada pero a la vez alegre....un...poco....cansada  
  
Jejeje..todos los demás estaban en la sala de recep.......!que! pero no estan ahí...ah estan pegados...en la puerte de la sala de parto...si escuchando todo...pero que CHISMOSOS!!!!......^^..-ahhhh que! Una niña ....una guerrera z.......ahhhhhhh!?????.....-si todo se miraron extraños......el viejo ox-satan queria ver a su hija pero no la dejaban ver....-PERO DEJENME VERR A MI HIJA.....- decía amargo....  
  
Lo siento no podemos...hasta que le entreguemos a su engendr.....eh hijo...- decia el doc....  
  
Asi que ox-satan se fue al baño a planear..como iba poder entrar sin que lo boten....  
  
BUENO AHORA SI SE PERMITEN LA VISITAS PERO....donde esta su esposo....- dijo el doctor...pero lo que no sabia....  
  
.......!....U__U........-nadie decía nada ...estaban tristes cuando recordaron eso......  
  
ESTA MUERTO!!!!......-dijo una sombra de por ahí.....y con mucha seguridad....  
  
VEGETA.!!.....- si...nada mas y nada menos que vegeta....., bulam ...algo extrañada..- pero que raro que viniste....  
  
No se yo solo aparecí acá......-  
  
A TI! TAMBIEN TE PASO ESO...QUE raro....grr....-dijo piccoro...y se formo un silencio  
  
...!...eh....bueno y si ha muerto su esposo...DONDE ESTA SU AMANTE......A LO MENOS!!!....-dijo el doctor...jejeje  
  
todos oh! Se cayeron patas arriba....._._U ......-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
eh...este no seras tu señalando a vegeta no eres su amante ya que dijieste que se murio con segueridad...y....- metió al pata el doc al decir..eso......  
  
todos se cayeron de nuevo pero..peorrrrrrr!!!..._._!.....gohan:........!... U.__.  
  
QUE TIENES INSECTO!!!!!!!......ELLA NO ES MI AMANTE..!......- si y vegeta estaba bien amargo  
  
CLARO QUE NO EL ES MI PESOSO!!!!...........-dijo bulma tambien renegando  
  
GRRRR.....MUJER ..SI NO ME HE CASADO CONTIGO!!!!!!....GRR.......-empezaba a gruñir..vegeta...  
  
PERO LO HAARAS MUY PRONTO........jajaja vivo te creíste...... si bulma le dijo a vegeta y estaba un poco sonrojada.......  
  
......!....-vegeta no dijo nada y tambien taba algo sonrojado.....  
  
EH...ENTONCES QUIEN ES SU AMANTE......-dijo el doc  
  
MI MAMAMA NO TIENE AMANTE!!!!!!!!......-dijo gohan con una vena en su frente ( si , se amargo que extraño).....  
  
Eso crees tu!, niño.....:p ...dijo el doctor...jejeje, como se nota que sabe de esto =P  
  
Grrrr!...... ya se estaba amargando gohan..hasta que....  
  
SON MELLIZOS...!!!!!...dos bebes muy hermosos.....-dijo dijo una enfermera..  
  
Hay que lindo vegeta nosotros tambien deberíamos tener otros hijos no lo crees????......-dijo bulma muy sonrojada......  
  
QUE,!!! ESO SI QUE NO ¡!!....(porque a mi!...tendría otro niño , parte de este chuky..no!!.aunque no estaria mal la procrea........:p)no!! Mujer....-  
  
AHH YA TE DIJE QUE SOY BULMAAA!!!......-  
  
......@___@ son mellizos.....! noooooo.....U__U..-se lamentaba gohan..  
  
AHHHH jejejejeje SIIIII SON MELLIZOS JAJAJAJAJAJA......JAJAJAJA...Y MAS JAJAJA...- SI AHÍ TABA OX.-SATAN riendo a carcajadas..(con su risa típica)..QUE ES MAS ALEGRE!!  
  
Ehhhhh...todos se empezaron a festejar.....alegremente..eh!! weeee....!!HAY SI!!!!! ( bueno se solto una LOCA(un gay) por ahí)......  
  
Todos estaban felices.. bueno que pasara en el siguiente capitulo...espero que le haya gustado mi fic..Y PORFAVORRRRR...MANDEN REVIEWS..denme ideas para hacerlo como ustedes quieren...^o^!  
  
.  
  
. 


	2. pero que pasa aca

Holaaa... que tal como estan este seria la segunda parte de mi fic..^^ lo siento mucho por como escribi a lo rapido hay cosas que no se entienden ^//O disculpen.. bueno aquí va la segunda parte ....jejeje por favor no me gritan si escribo mal...  
  
CAPITULO 2: pero que pasa acá...o.O??  
  
.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH A QUE HORA VIENE LA AMBULANCIA NO AGUANTO MAS.......!!!!!!!!- milk ya empezaba a preocupar...pero bueno que se iba hacer...o.O??  
  
Bulma preocupadasa....o-o!!!! El bebe trunks llorando y tirado por ahí....hasta que ALFIN escucharon la BENDITA ( deberia decir otra cosa)...=P ambulancia..ufff......se escucho un alivio de bulma .PERO UN GRITO IMPRESIONATE..DE MILK.....  
  
Hasta que por fin llegaron ..mi amiga esta muy mal apurense!!!!- bulma mas desesperada ahora!!-----  
  
MALDITOS SABEN CUANTO SE HAN DEMORADO...YA ME ESTOY MUERIENDO Y USTEDES COMO SI NADA!!!!! AHHHHHH COMO NO ESTOY BIEN PARA MANDARLOS A LA..M%&/%/(/ - si pues milk se aloco ahora imagínense como hubiera sido su primer parto!! Noooooooo que pobre de goku!!!!! @___@ ya me estoy traumando....  
  
YA MILK ¡!!!!!! TRANQUILA QUIERES....!!!!! si a bulma ya le desepero los gritos de milk bueno a quien no...  
  
Mientras que justo cuando se iban venia gohan con un discman escuchando EMINEN....la del without me..jejeje y con unos collares en el pecho que se podria haber puesto una basiníca......jajaja nadie sabe de donde lo saco, solo lo saco....  
  
HOLA BULMA DONDE ESTA MI MAMA!!!!- gohan estaba preocupado....  
  
No te preocupes esta en la ambulancia ..yo te llame para que ya no te preocuparas....y....que eso que llevas puesto en el pecho ..hijito?? - decia bulma algo curiosiada  
  
AHHHHH NO, NO ES NADA ES ,,, ( y en un segundo se los quito claro pues la velocidad. De los sayas..no se compara con nadie..y BLABLABLA...)...que bueno que mi mama esta bien.-  
  
Si ya pero estaba gritando como loca...es mas y..o est......- iba a decir algo bulma hasta que un grito enorme la dejo inconciente....  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHIODOIHAALDKDJAK AHHHHHH...QUE ME KIERES HACER DESGRACIADOO.....- milk ya no sabia ni lo que decia solo gritaba...como...o! ya no tengo palabra para decir como estaba...^_^!  
  
Pero que rayoss!!!!! .....- bulma estaba viendo  
  
O.O!...._- si gohan taba mas traumado que la cara de su profe.....  
  
Un doctor .se acerco..corriendo.--- POR DIOS CALMEN A ESA MUJER YA ESTA LOCA... NO KIERE NADA KIEN ES SU FAMILIAR....  
  
O.O!- gohan taba en trance...(no, que no me llamen) decía gohan...en su trance..  
  
NIÑO, NIÑO DISCULPA... ESTA UD BIEN...-el doc le decía...  
  
.__.! - bulma estab con unas gotas y con puntitos en su cara...- eh...bueno,, este yo lo acompaño señor..  
  
bueno vamos....- dijo  
  
y gohan que seguía paralizado...oh..pobrecito...AHHHHHHHHUIDEFE YA PUES DÉJEME......AHHH- MILK pobre milk  
  
ya tranquila si? ..milk...mira soy bulma por favor tranquila...si?- bulma ya taba con ganas de no gritar...  
  
esta bien uhhhhh....- decía milk mucho mas tranquila....si hasta que por fin domaron al toro...jeje si estoy que digo unos refranes de mala muerte....  
  
asi que se fueron a la ambulancia...y gohan estaba solo en la montaña...y además paralizado..o.O!  
  
pasaron unas cuentas horas....y milk estaba en la sala de parto.....si seguía gritando como loca ya que esta vez tenia que hacer lo posible.. .si...U__U ; bulma estaba fuera..algo nerviosa...y tambien estaban los demas guerreros con ecepción de vegeta que ni le importaba ..jejeje nunca cambia...  
  
HAY ESE VEGETA QUE TONTERÍAS ESTARA HACIENDO SEGURO ESTA EN SU ()$%$/()& CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD...!-bulma histerica mientras que el pequeño trunks estaba jalándole el cabello.,..a..su pobre cabello- pequeño no me jales el cabello-..( la verdad es que si compararas que te jale el cabello de un pequeño bebe normal si no te dolería mucho..pero trunks nooo!! Es que te arrancaría..el cabello de un solo jalón..y pues lo hizo .__. ^__^! )...LE ARRANCO EL CABELLO DE BULMA ..bueno prácticamente no era su cabello.... era UNA PELUCA!!!! XDDDDDDD.....-AHHHHHHHHH MI CABELLOOOOOO decía bulma tratando de aparentar...) ..  
  
Jaja bien que es una peluca XDDDDD....- decia krillin  
  
Es que mi cabello estaba horrible y tenia que arreglarlo..y....y tambien...- decía bulma muy nerviosa..jeje- si como no, todo decian..-  
  
En la sala de parto...  
  
AHHHHUHUHUHUHAHAHAUAHUAHUAUAU..-milk ya no aguantaba  
  
Descuide señora ya sale..ahhhhh.-la enfermera lo mas tranquila...si pues ya experimentada..  
  
Ahuahuahuahu!!!!!!!!.--- EMPEZABA A GRITAR UNA PEQUEÑA COSA AMORFA...QUE UN BEBE!! ^__^U un pequeño y lindo bebe  
  
Ahh...-decia milk mas tranquila....  
  
Señora es un NIÑO!!!...y muy lindo...-decia la enfermera...muy feliz al respecto  
  
Ah si?? No puedo creerlo...^_^ tengo otro bebe..-ah..que lindo...-__-U eh..bueno eso decia milk...  
  
Pero extrañamente...AHHHHHHHHHHURGIGHFGBKLJHB SEÑORAAAAAAAAAA,,,.......DIHWIOAHHHHHHHHHOEI..ME DUELE DENUEVO!! -uyuyuyuy...... -dijo milk como loca  
  
Que!...- todos los docs al unísono.....  
  
SI! ES LO QUE LE ACABA AHHH...ME DUELE HAGAN ALGO CARAJO!! -uy un!! -uy un poco explicito....disculpen...O//o ...milk estaba moviéndose como esquizofrenica..jajajaja......  
  
Todos a fuera escucharon a!!- pero se supone que ya termino el parto o.O??- AL MENOS QUE SEA!!!! @___@!- todos se miraron extrañados.....hasta que de la nada vino gohan uf....por fin vino....  
  
DONDE ESTA MI MAMA!!???- decia gohan..  
  
Note preocupes esta en la sala de parto .- decia una enfermera bondadosa......  
  
Ah....ya...-gohan mas alviado...  
  
Eh..gohan ..-el maestro Roshi le decía  
  
Que , que pasa maestro....-  
  
Mira gohan....ya no serán dos pajas sino tres....tres pajas se unirán al pajar.... - deica ROSHI si con otro refrán! Ayayaayyy.... @___@  
  
QUE!!!....- todos dijieron nadie entendió nada de lo que dijo ...jejeje tenían que ser ellos `pues........u__u!..=P  
  
GRR-......!! ROSHI ..PORQUE NO LE DICES QUE YA NO VAN A SER DOS MALDITOS HIJOS....SI NO TRES!!!!!!!!.....GRRRR! DI TUS ESTUPIDOS REFRANES EN OTRA PARTE.......- dijo piccoro que de la nada había venido.....  
  
Piccoro!!!........y tu que haces acá.......-decía yamcha- extrañado.......  
  
No se , yo solo aparecí...acá....- piccoro tambien taba algo extrañado....  
  
@_____@......¡.__.!....- si pobre gohan de nuevo taba paralizado...ahhhhhh(suspiros) de tristeza..jejeje no es que me guste.. @___@  
  
AHHHHHHHIODFEHFHAHHHHHHHHHHHME DUELE CUANTO MAS MAHHHHHHHHHHMAAAA!!!!!......- milk estaba que ya no aguantaba mas...(que miedo lo del parto oe!)  
  
Señora tranquila vamos respire hondo...ya falta poco...resista por favor...- decia la enfermera con el doc.....  
  
AHHHH...MALDITO GOKU....PORQUE NO ESTAS ACAAA!!!!!!!!:..........-  
  
Ya falta muy poco POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!.....-  
  
Auhuahuhauhuhauhauhau........y mas ahuauhauauau!....- se escuchaba una pequeña voz gritona.......si otra voz.....  
  
Señora , que felicidad tiene otro hijo....- decía la enfermera.......  
  
-__-....otro hijo...ne!.........-decia milk...ya muy cansada.......- otro criter a quien aguantar....bua!.....-  
  
señora pero.... es una NIÑA!!!!!...........-decía el doctor......que! una chuky......no puede ser.....O__O!  
  
Que! Ah....o__O una niña ...haber quiero verla..... decía milk extrañada pero a la vez alegre....un...poco....cansada  
  
Jejeje..todos los demás estaban en la sala de recep.......!que! pero no estan ahí...ah estan pegados...en la puerte de la sala de parto...si escuchando todo...pero que CHISMOSOS!!!!......^^..-ahhhh que! Una niña ....una guerrera z.......ahhhhhhh!?????.....-si todo se miraron extraños......el viejo ox-satan queria ver a su hija pero no la dejaban ver....-PERO DEJENME VERR A MI HIJA.....- decía amargo....  
  
Lo siento no podemos...hasta que le entreguemos a su engendr.....eh hijo...- decia el doc....  
  
Asi que ox-satan se fue al baño a planear..como iba poder entrar sin que lo boten....  
  
BUENO AHORA SI SE PERMITEN LA VISITAS PERO....donde esta su esposo....- dijo el doctor...pero lo que no sabia....  
  
.......!....U__U........-nadie decía nada ...estaban tristes cuando recordaron eso......  
  
ESTA MUERTO!!!!......-dijo una sombra de por ahí.....y con mucha seguridad....  
  
VEGETA.!!.....- si...nada mas y nada menos que vegeta....., bulam ...algo extrañada..- pero que raro que viniste....  
  
No se yo solo aparecí acá......-  
  
A TI! TAMBIEN TE PASO ESO...QUE raro....grr....-dijo piccoro...y se formo un silencio  
  
...!...eh....bueno y si ha muerto su esposo...DONDE ESTA SU AMANTE......A LO MENOS!!!....-dijo el doctor...jejeje  
  
todos oh! Se cayeron patas arriba....._._U ......-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
eh...este no seras tu señalando a vegeta no eres su amante ya que dijieste que se murio con segueridad...y....- metió al pata el doc al decir..eso......  
  
todos se cayeron de nuevo pero..peorrrrrrr!!!..._._!.....gohan:........!... U.__.  
  
QUE TIENES INSECTO!!!!!!!......ELLA NO ES MI AMANTE..!......- si y vegeta estaba bien amargo  
  
CLARO QUE NO EL ES MI PESOSO!!!!...........-dijo bulma tambien renegando  
  
GRRRR.....MUJER ..SI NO ME HE CASADO CONTIGO!!!!!!....GRR.......-empezaba a gruñir..vegeta...  
  
PERO LO HAARAS MUY PRONTO........jajaja vivo te creíste...... si bulma le dijo a vegeta y estaba un poco sonrojada.......  
  
......!....-vegeta no dijo nada y tambien taba algo sonrojado.....  
  
EH...ENTONCES QUIEN ES SU AMANTE......-dijo el doc  
  
MI MAMAMA NO TIENE AMANTE!!!!!!!!......-dijo gohan con una vena en su frente ( si , se amargo que extraño).....  
  
Eso crees tu!, niño.....:p ...dijo el doctor...jejeje, como se nota que sabe de esto =P  
  
Grrrr!...... ya se estaba amargando gohan..hasta que....  
  
SON MELLIZOS...!!!!!...dos bebes muy hermosos.....-dijo dijo una enfermera..  
  
Hay que lindo vegeta nosotros tambien deberíamos tener otros hijos no lo crees????......-dijo bulma muy sonrojada......  
  
QUE,!!! ESO SI QUE NO ¡!!....(porque a mi!...tendría otro niño , parte de este chuky..no!!.aunque no estaria mal la procrea........:p)no!! Mujer....-  
  
AHH YA TE DIJE QUE SOY BULMAAA!!!......-  
  
......@___@ son mellizos.....! noooooo.....U__U..-se lamentaba gohan..  
  
AHHHH jejejejeje SIIIII SON MELLIZOS JAJAJAJAJAJA......JAJAJAJA...Y MAS JAJAJA...- SI AHÍ TABA OX.-SATAN riendo a carcajadas..(con su risa típica)..QUE ES MAS ALEGRE!!  
  
Ehhhhh...todos se empezaron a festejar.....alegremente..eh!! weeee....!!HAY SI!!!!! ( bueno se solto una LOCA(un gay) por ahí)......  
  
Todos estaban felices.. bueno que pasara en el siguiente capitulo...espero que le haya gustado mi fic..Y PORFAVORRRRR...MANDEN REVIEWS..denme ideas para hacerlo como ustedes quieren...^o^!  
  
.  
  
. 


End file.
